This technology relates to an image pickup unit in which an optical sensor such as a charge coupling device (CCD) and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) is configured as a chip-scale package, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
As a simple method of packaging an optical sensor, a wafer chip scale package (WCSP) structure has been proposed.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the technology as claimed.